


Freshman

by becharlatan



Category: B1A4
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chansik's first fraternity party experience was beyond anything he could've think of. Well sort of, especially when that involves his secret crush on the Fraternity leader by the name of Jung Jinyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frat

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt of Jinchan, well, not really. But, my first to write an intimate Jinchan ^^

Chansik walked shivering under the freezing night sky, soaked and sneezing from the water incident he had to endure awhile ago.

It started of well, the party, that is. Sunwoo threw an open house party for all freshmen who wanted to join the fraternity and Chansik, who had developed a crush on the fraternity’s leader, in the name of Jung Jinyoung, wanted to see how things go around in a fraternity. It’s his first year in college and college should be about cramming papers, endless coffee, yolo mantras and making it to the last four years of concealed freedom.

He was standing a few inches away the pool, afraid that he might accidentally slip and fall down while holding a red plastic cup filled with a friendly drink—juice. He wasn’t open to the idea of drinking alcoholic at that time, well, he would, but he needed to go to his province for a family event the next day. Chansik’s all aware that going home drunk or with a hangover wouldn’t be something easy to explain. He didn’t bring an extra pair of clothes because the plan is to search for Jinyoung in the party, have a conversation with him, and then leave before 8 pm so he can still make it to the last bus trip for tonight. (Actually, remove the attempt on having a conversation, he’s too shy for that. All he really wanted was just to see Jinyoung and disappear like a bubble.)

That was the plan. He hadn’t seen it coming when Junghwan had pushed him playfully into the pool, making him drenched and gasping for air. He flailed his arms and swam towards the edge to climb the stars and let out a small sneeze. He tried squeezing the water out of his clothes and looked at Junghwan who was beaming widely at him.

“I had to, you’re a freshman, right?” Junghwan said joyously. He turned his heels and walked away. He saw Sunwoo giving him a nice high-five and he shivered at the first contact of cool air against his skin.

Chansik smiled knowingly and sighed because this is part of welcoming freshmen and this is a fraternity, for crying out loud, everything done within the circle of the group is considered legal. However, anything that happened right now is but legal and he worried how ever can he excuse himself from being late and not making it on the trip the morning to come.

He sneezes and walks the half mile walk from the fraternity house to dorm within the streets of the university. Oh how he dreads the idea of going unprepared. And not actually seeing Jinyoung in the first place. He places his hands inside the pockets of his trench coat even if it won’t do much because his coat is soaking wet too.

He grabs his phone as it beeps and slides it open.

“Mum?”

“Are you on your way? I’m sorry for troubling you.”

“It’s okay mum,” he sneezes and sniffs.

“Are you sick?”

“No, it’s just cold in here,” Terribly cold because I got myself drenched in the pool, with my clothes on.

There was a pause and Chansik is about to say something when his mum speaks, “I told dad you can cancel tonight’s trip. It would be tiring travelling back and fort from here to Seoul.”

“Are you sure? I can make it.” Chansik replies hurriedly but is slightly thankful that his mum is being considerate.

“It’s okay, sweetie. We’ll talk to you soon. Stay safe and get some rest, you’ll be catching colds if you won’t take a warm bath soon.”

“I will. Say hi to aunt for me! Good night.”

Chansik holds his phone tightly and sniffs the liquid forming in his nose. He’s thankful that his mum had cancelled his commitments because there’s no way he’ll manage to get on a bus tonight. It’s already past 8 pm and the last bus will leave in the next 15 seconds. Chansik blinks his teary eyes and tries to rub his palms together just to make himself a little bit warm. If ever that's going to work.

“Okay, half a mile, here I go,” Chansik says to himself.

On his way walking, he sneezes nonstop and each step equates to an even redder nose, and set of teary eyes. He blinks the tears away and shivers nonstop. He lets out a yawn and curses at his body for feeling weak, fidgety and sleepy all at the same time it seems funny.

“Are you okay?” he hears a voice all of a sudden and he turns around to see Jinyoung, his crush ever since he entered school, standing behind him. Can it be possible that life will continue to shower you with nonstop blessings? Chansik basks into the idea. How truly, apologetic and sensitively sorry he is feeling right now for skipping family events... Chansik smiles deep inside and stares at Jinyoung.

“Yeah?” He sneezes and Jinyoung furrows his eyebrows as he looks at Chansik with a worried pair of foxlike eyes.

“You don’t sound like you’re okay.” Jinyoung tells him as he approached him and drapes his trench coat around Chansik’s fidgeting shoulders. Chansik freezes even more. He's quite sure it's not just the coldness of the air but the way Jinyoung touched his shoulders. He looks at Jinyoung with blurry eyes and warm cheeks. He just prays that Jinyoung would think it of as the effect of coldness in him. (And not some weird girl crush running in his veins).

Chansik pulls the edges of the coat and wraps himself around it because he had been shivering for the last ten minutes. Who knew half a mile is really, really, really a long walk?

“You’re Channie right?” Jinyoung asks as he leans closer to get a clear view of the boy with a runny nose.

Chansik found himself nodding despite the fact that it was his first time to hear someone calling him pet names. “Y-yes?”

Jinyoung smiled and Chansik thought he’d gone blind. Jinyoung’s smile was like the sunshine, warm and happy. Chansik smiles back and lets out another sneeze. Jinyoung pulls back his drenched bangs and presses a handkerchief to wipe his nose clean.

“Where’s your dorm at?” Jinyoung asks and Chansik tells him that he stays at the freshmen university dorm.

“That’s too far from here,” Jinyoung tells him and he nods absently not really minding when Jinyoung had held onto his hand and pulled him to the opposite direction. Chansik found himself obeying, following and Jinyoung didn’t mention anything until they arrived at Jinyoung’s dorm, Chansik had realised what just had happened.

“T-this is your dorm. But why…” Chansik half-breathes and half-sniffs. “Oh no, no, no. I can’t. I simply can’t.” He argues but the sneeze that followed next just made him more vulnerable and less convincing.

“You’ll catch cold,” Jinyoung deadpans and Chansik pouts his lips. “Dongwoo's out at the party anyway, it’s okay.”

Chansik gives in defeat and lets Jinyoung pull him on the third floor, to the last door down the hall. Jinyoung turns in the key and the light turned on as they opened the door.

Chansik stays at the doorway, not wanting to create a mess of water droplets on the floor. Jinyoung locks the door and looks at Chansik with that amazingly adorable smile that gets everyone’s attention, even Chansik falls for that smile.

“The bathroom’s over there, I’ll get you some clothes.” Jinyoung says as he points the bathroom door and even before he could protest, Jinyoung’s gone.

+

Chansik finds himself wandering around the room since Jinyoung left to get something at the near convenient store. It's a small apartment with one bedroom, a small bathroom, a kitchen and a living room slash dining room. It's much more spacious compared to the university dorms and Chansik thought living in dorms outside the university is better. He notes mentally to look for vacant dorms before the semester ends.

He looks himself at the mirror in the living room and smiles that he's wearing Jinyoung's clothes. It's a loose white lounge shirt with a print of the university name at the back and an animated image of a fox from Pororo. The sweatpants his wearing are short for his liking but he had done perfectly to bring justice to it by folding it up to his knees.

Chansik sits on the small two-sitter couch and folds his legs up to his chest. He's completely better now and warm. He scans his eyes around the room and sees nothing but shelves filled with books on engineering and literature. He's quite sure the literature books belong to Senior Dongwoo because Jinyoung's taking up engineering.

He spots a guitar case and music sheets on one table just across the couch. He wonders who between the two plays the guitar and write songs. He is busy looking through things from the couch that he didn't hear the door crack open and closed at the process.

"Hey," Chansik was startled and Jinyoung smiles at his reaction. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just fidgety, sorry." Chansik replies bashfully and looks at the plastic bag Jinyoung's holding.

"I brought food. It seems that you didn't eat much at the welcoming party a while ago." Jinyoung tells him and Chansik hiccups at what he just said. So Jinyoung was at the party awhile ago? And he knew that he didn't eat much because he had an unexpected swim thanks to the sophomores? He eyes Jinyoung and sighs, of course, he is the frat leader, he technically must be there.

"Uh, yeah?" Chansik says and he can feel his cheeks heating up again. Jinyoung looks at him and he tries to break the gaze and focuses on the cookies and ramen pouches instead.

"Do you like ramyun?" Jinyoung asks and Chansik looks at him shyly. "I am the best ramyun cook in the university!" Jinyoung brags and Chansik finds himself laughing at Jinyoung's silly remark. He beams his foxlike eyes and Chansik smiles.

He didn't lie when he said that he's the best ramyun cook around because Chansik asked for two more servings after his share, which included Jinyoung's share, and to which Jinyoung didn't really mind. Chansik lets out a burp and covers his mouth quickly in embarrassment. Jinyoung only laughs and pinches his cheek. "You're too cute when you're shy, Channie." He says and Chansik can't quite contain his red cheeks anymore.

Jinyoung cleans up and he offers to help but Jinyoung only presses a can of strawberry juice on his face and he takes it gladly.

+

Jinyoung's idea of Friday night is studying for his extra classes the next day and Chansik watches him as he plays the guitar with perfect tunes and beautiful melody that makes his heart tingle.

"Wow hyung!" Chansik claps after Jinyoung plays a beautiful rendition of one pop-acoustic medley song in his guitar. Chansik finds Jinyoung's voice unique and melodic that he can't stop cheering for him. "I didn't know you can play!"

"That sounded like an insult Channie," Jinyoung pouts yet follows it with a smile. "I don't look like it, ne?"

Chansik feels bad but nods, "I guess because you're taking up engineering." Chansik replies softly and Jinyoung smiles, clinking their cans together. Jinyoung drinks up his beer while Chansik finishes his strawberry juice.

He lets out a yawn and when Jinyoung notices this, he packs away his guitar, piles his music sheets and gets up. Chansik lets out another yawn and looks up at Jinyoung who's reaching out a hand.

"Let's go to bed, you look exhausted." Jinyoung says and Chansik reaches out, feeling slightly shaken when Jinyoung had held him again. The stupid girly crush rushing in all over again, Chansik thinks.

Chansik opts to stay in the couch because going home wasn't allowed since Jinyoung reasoned it's not safe to walk alone on late hours, but Jinyoung drags him into the bedroom because not him or Dongwoo had attempted to sleep on the couch in their entire life. It will break your back, he says to the freshman and Chansik rolls his eyes in disbelief.

He finds the room neat, with two single bed on each side, and surprisingly clean. "Dongwoo's a neat freak," Jinyoung says and he feels slightly bad. He can't put out the correct word but there's no way he's being jealous over this. But he can. There's no law that says he can't be jealous about these petty things. Even though Jinyoung and him don't have anything particularly special

Jinyoung pulls the blanket and pushes Chansik down his bed. Chansik sinks in, moves near the wall and widens his eyes when Jinyoung lies beside him, his butt almost falling at the edge.

"Are you comfortable?" Jinyoung asks and Chansik wants to say no but nods instead. For the record, he wants to tell and insist even more that he can manage sleeping on the couch because Jinyoung’s hanging at the edge of his own bed but feeling Jinyoung against is him is just too irresistible.

"Hyung, I can leave if--"

“Just sleep Channie, it’s okay.” Jinyoung tells him and Chansik can feel Jinyoung’s breathing against his skin. Chansik tries to roll away but he’s basically pinned into the wall and tangling his arms and legs with Jinyoung is probably the most best way to feel comfortable on a single bed.

“Are you all right?” he hears Jinyoung asks and he nods, feeling his cheek brush against Jinyoung’s lips. “Dongwoo doesn’t like it when I sleep on his bed.” He explains and Chansik feels slightly relieved. At least, he had confirmed that the two are not dating. Or is it?

“Are you dating someone, hyung?” Chansik bites his tongue after he said that stupid question. He closes his eyes shut and plays with the hem of his shirt because clearly, you do not ask such questions Gong Chansik!

Jinyoung chuckles and pulls him closer. “I’m currently not dating. Why?”

Chansik gulps and wants to smack himself for making a ruckus. He should be on his way back to the province to celebrate his aunt’s birthday tomorrow and not nuzzling with his secret crush and basking into the wonderful fleeting feeling. “N-nothing, hyung. Just asking.”

He feels Jinyoung nods and he sniffs at Jinyoung’s scent. “You smell beer.”

“What?” Jinyoung asks, tangling his legs with Chansik who willingly obeys.

“You smell beer,” Chansik finds himself repeating and Jinyoung laughs.

“You smell nice too,” Jinyoung replies and Chansik can terribly feel how his cheeks are so red right now. Good thing the lights are turned off!

And Chansik finds himself blinking because Jinyoung presses himself closer to Chansik, enveloping him in a hug and nuzzling his face against his cheek. He looks at Jinyoung and tries to fight the visible shivering off his body. Jinyoung closes his eyes and pretends to be sleeping.

This is not happening! Chansik screams in his mind. How can this be happening? How can someone who he admires is lying just beside him, hugging him and pressing himself near him? Chansik wants to hit himself but the warmth that radiates from Jinyoung's body is making him fall sleepy, aside from the fact that his mind's too tired to argue at everything that happened tonight.

He places his arms against Jinyoung's arms that are linked on his waist. He pushes his cheek against Jinyoung's and closes his eyes. If this is a dream, then let me bask into it, Chansik speaks in his head.

Chansik breathes like a baby and Jinyoung cracks an eye open to see the man already sleeping under his embrace. He smiles at Chansik and pulls the blanket over them.

+

Chansik wakes up the next morning and finds himself cuddling against Jinyoung's chest. He wasn't so certain at first, trying to recall where he was but memories of last night engulfed him and he blinks at the shirt that smelled of laundry detergent and a hint of beer. He looks up, tries his best to open his half-asleep almond eyes and shocks himself to find Jinyoung already awake and staring at him.

"Good morning," Jinyoung tells him as he plays with Chansik's hair and Chansik lets out a soft mewl from the soft massage on his scalp.

"G-good morning, hyung." Chansik replies, hiding his face in Jinyoung's chest. Jinyoung laughs a thick, velvet, rich laugh and Chansik looks up only to be kissed in surprise.

"You look even more cute when you blush, Channie." Jinyoung says and Chansik smiles.

And god, if this is a dream then please don’t wake me anymore, Chansik squeals inside.

“I’ll get ready in a couple of minutes, attend my only class in the morning and then I’ll pick you up for a lazy brunch. Yeah?” Jinyoung tells him and Chansik finds himself nodding as response.

“S-sounds good,” Chansik replies and Jinyoung kisses the top of his head.

“Are you dating someone hyung?” Chansik asks playfully as he pulls the blanket over them. Jinyoung looks at him and grins.

“I believe I am,” Jinyoung replies and leans down to kiss Chansik on the lips. “If he actually thinks we are dating, then yes.”

Chansik blushes but grins an equal amount of happiness and tackles Jinyoung in a tight hug.

Who knew being thrown in the pool and missing your family event can lead you to other door which are far more delightful. Chansik holds to Jinyoung’s hand as they went out the room to see Dongwoo sleeping on the couch. He looks at Jinyoung and Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“I told you, I don’t want you to sleep on the couch,” Jinyoung tells him and he tries to push away the sarcasm. So that’s why he didn’t want Chansik to sleep on the couch but on his bed, beside him instead.

Dongwoo stirs and mumbles something along the lines of ‘Saw you spooning the freshman’ and ‘I didn’t want to bother, so couch instead.’ And Chansik blushes even more while pulling Jinyoung out the apartment and Jinyoung’s laugh can be heard along the hallway.


	2. I really love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung wants to prove that he really loves Chansik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I ended up writing this one but I think it made justice to the previous one. I just wanted to show the ups and down of being in a relationship. Ack. I don't even know if I make any sense, but here it is. Hope you'll like this one just as much you liked the previous once :D

How long has it been? Since that Friday night, at the welcoming party and Chansik had to stay at Jinyoung’s apartment for that sudden turn of event, how long has it been? If there’s one thing Chansik’s good at, it’s definitely has to do with numbers. And yes, Chansik’s really good at them that he has never lose count on the day they’ve been together. Exactly 2 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 23 hours, 45 minutes and 15.6 seconds and counting.

He will admit it because there’s nothing to hide but he still feels in cloud nine most of the times. You’d be surprise too knowing that your secret crush, who happens to be the frat leader, is your boyfriend. And Chansik can just feel worried and insecure because the topsy turvy kind of relationship between them is as confusing as solving mathematical equations when you’re incapable of understanding numbers. But then again, Chansik is good at numbers and yet, this one is far more than difficult to solve.

He curls on the bed and snuggles a little more closer to the sleeping man beside him. It’s almost 12 midnight and he lets out a sleepy smile as he opens his sleepy eyes to see Jinyoung sleeping peacefully.

“How can you be so beautiful?” Chansik mumbles to himself as caresses Jinyoung’s cheek. The tip of Jinyoung’s lips begins to curl and Chansik’s first reaction is to pull his hands away.

“Why’d you remove them?” Jinyoung asks in his husky, raspy, sleepy voice.

Chansik blushes and blinks his eyes before pulling the blanket and hiding under it. Jinyoung smiles fully and plops himself so his lying on his side. He pulls the coverlet away and sees Chansik's perfect asymmetrical eyes looking at him.

“Hey,” Jinyoung mutters as he leans near and kiss Chansik’s nose.

“You’re awake?” Chansik asks trying to fight off the hiccup attempting to make a scene and Jinyoung nods before pulling Chansik in his arms and placing his chin on top of Chansik’s head.

“I was feling a bit hungry,” Jinyoung says and Chansik smacks Jinyoung’s chest.

“Ow.”

“We’ve already eaten late dinner hyung, and you’re still hungry?” Chansik says teasingly and Jinyoung massages his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“But I am hungry,” Jinyoung pouts and Chansik pulls away and gets off the bed slowly. He stands up and turns on the light. He turns back to the bed and reaches out his hand. Jinyoung pulls the blanket away and reaches for Chansik’s. But instead of getting up, Jinyoung pulls Chansik back to the bed making them tangle on their limbs and arms. Chansik tries to fight off but Jinyoung only nuzzles his face on the younger’s neck.

Jinyoung places trails of sloppy kisses on Chansik’s neck up and all over the younger man’s face. Chansik giggles at every kiss and he tries to push Jinyoung away from him but momentarily fails.

“I thought you’re hungry?” Chansik asks in between kiss, since Jinyoung had finally captured his lips.

“I am.” Jinyoung says and he continues to devour the pink, plump lips of the younger man flopped on top of him. Chansik rolls his eyes but kisses Jinyoung back with much pleased. He searches for the switch on the bedside table with his right foot and turns off the light successfully.

“You know we have to turn it down,” Chansik mumbles and Jinyoung pulls back to look at him, trying his best to see Chansik in the dark.

“Why?”

“We might wake up my roommate,” Chansik breathes and Jinyoung only shakes his head before leaning up again to ravish Chansik’s lips. “But, I’m serious, hyung.” Chansik says in between kisses.

“His fault for sleeping in,” Jinyoung says simply. “I told you we should’ve slept in my flat instead.”

Chansik slaps his arms lightly, “And let Dongwoo-hyung see us ‘spooning’ again?”

Jinyoung lets out a chuckle and Chansik just want to melt in the rich velvety sound of his laugh. “I’m sure he won’t mind. Besides, they already know.”

“Know what?”

Jinyoung doesn’t reply but instead, he fixes his position so that Chansik and him are lying on their sides, facing one another. Chansik is waiting for a reply but Jinyoung pulls Chansik closer, in his embrace and rubs Chansik’s cheeks, making the younger fall sleepy.

In Chansik’s opinion, the reason he’s still insecure about the relationship is because they haven’t really proclaimed it to everybody else. But then again, Chansik has no issues with it. It’s just that he haven’t really heard Jinyoung’s side of the coin—what made Chansik likeable, that is.

Chansik doesn’t know how everything can end up so perfectly wonderful. How can someone like him, a freshman majoring in Mathematics, who happened to grew a liking towards the fraternity leader of all students who came from the province to study in Seoul, be ended up being the leader’s boyfriend? Is that even possible, in what equations, Chansik still asks.

But he closes his eyes, forgetting all the worries, as he listens to the beautiful melody of Jinyoung’s heartbeat. Jinyoung kisses his temple and Chansik infers that he must find it out soon—what made him likeable.

+

“Channie,” Jinyoung asks as he approached the table where Chansik is sitting, engrossed in the math book he’s holding. He’s waiting for Jinyoung for lunch. He leans down and places a hand near Chansik’s left ear. “What’s that?”

Chansik looks up from the book, his perfect asymmetrical eyes flashing brightly at him, “Oh hyung! What’s what?”

Jinyoung smiles, pretends he doesn’t know anything and flicks something in his hand. He pulls away and shows Chansik a pin of an animal with a text of ‘Jinyoung’s’ under it. Chansik eyes the object and looks at Jinyoung.

“What’s this?” Chansik eyes as he reaches for the small pin and Jinyoung sits beside him.

“I got it from—“

“I swear, I’m going to kill my prof for giving me B+ on our test.” Junghwan cuts Jinyoung and he sighs as the loud man sits across them, setting his lunch tray on the table. Chansik removes his things politely and snaps at Jinyoung.

“I’ll get us lunch, what do you want, hyung?” Chansik asks and Jinyoung smiles.

“Anything but pasta, sandwich is fine.” Jinyoung replies as he plays with Chansik’s fingers absently while Junghwan is still talking in the background. He gets annoyed with it but Chansik smiles back happily and he just forgets all about it.

“Your next class is a lab class,” Chansik says as he gets up and pulls away from the hold. “I’ll get something better than sandwich.” He sticks his tongue out and Jinyoung nods. Chansik walks away and greets Sunwoo who approaches their table.

“You know,” Junghwan says in between takes of his rice, “I’ve never really thought you’d gone serious with someone.”

“Apparently, Chansik is a different catch,” Sunwoo croaks in and Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“Don’t tease him, he might chicken out,” another cuts in and Jinyoung scoffs as he slumps his head on the table pushing Sunwoo and Junghwan’s lunch trays. Dongwoo sits beside Jinyoung and Sunwoo cackles a laugh.

“We’re not teasing him, we’re complimenting him,” Sunwoo defends them and Junghwan laughs a loud annoying shriek. Sunwoo shoves him his apple and in exchange Junghwan passes him his banana. “Besides, we’re not saying anything against the kid.”

“True. In our defence, it’s just surprising. Hyung had never been so…” Junghwan searches for the right word as he scoops the last spoon of his food. “Attached? Committed? Not that I have anything against it really, hyung.”

“It’s actually nice.” Sunwoo says and Jinyoung flops his head up. He eyes Sunwoo and Junghwan and Dongwoo pats his back.

“Nice?” Jinyoung asks and Dongwoo stifles a laugh.

“It’s a compliment, Jinyoung.” says Dongwoo and Jinyoung sulks.

“No one compliments the leader,” Jinyoung mutters and Dongwoo opens his book to read Shakespeare as he ignore Jinyoung. “You call it praise.”

“Conceited. Anyway, have you told him?”

Jinyoung knits his brows and lets out a grunt as he puts his head down again and both Sunwoo and Junghwan look at him with confused gazes.

“No, I haven’t.”

“You haven’t told him what?” Junghwan asks.

Dongwoo clears his throat and Jinyoung feels the floor eating him up alive. He really can’t hide anything from Dongwoo and he hates it, sort of. In some cases, he admits that he hates it.

“He still haven’t told him he loves him.”

Sunwoo almost spills the juice and Junghwans drops the carton of milk as he watch his senior turning red as tomato. “Hyung, you’ve been dating for two months now, going three and nothing?”

“And I thought he was a different catch,” Sunwoo trails as he jerks up behind the bottle. “Chansik’s coming.”

“Don’t mention anything!” Jinyoung screams lowly and Dongwoo shakes his head as he read through lines and laugh at how Romeo is way more courageous compared to Jinyoung in professing one’s love.

Chansik comes back carrying a tray of two bowls of ramyun. Jinyoung beams at him and Chansik sits beside him. He greets his three seniors and Junghwan begins talking about his Math elective and how he needed help, which Chansik offers gladly.

Jinyoung is staring at him the entire time, looking at the details of his face, his hair, his ears, his smile and how…how he’s impossibly in love with this man and yet he couldn’t just spurt out the words. He’s all aware that Chansik’s been meaning to hear those three magic words but being Jinyoung, life would probably suck deeply.

+

Chansik is a really nice guy. Everyone in the fraternity (which Chansik would point out just a plain organization to Jinyoung) likes him. He likes being in the frat house (orgplace, he tells Jinyoung) too; spending his break there, helping some of his brothers (orgmates is the term he insists on using) with their homework and goofing with Jinyoung (most of the times, just kissing the leader and going to next class almost breathless).

Jinyoung enjoys being with Chansik. He sleeps over Chansik’s dorm, even if it’s not allowed (Jinyoung bribes Chansik’s roommate, _all the time_ ). He would ask Chansik to sleep over, with Dongwoo ends up sleeping on the couch because Jinyoung would plead him to, even before Chansik would ring the bell. He picks Chansik after class, eats lunch with him and even goes to the library with him to study (though most of the time, they head to the deep, deep corners of the archives section and just make out).

It’s almost Christmas break and classes are piling up assignments for the next year. Jinyoung sits on his bed, holds a pen and stares at the blank pages of his notebook lying on his lap. Chansik has called a few hours ago, telling him they need to finish solving 50 equations of statistical problems and make a presentation on how solving it wold actually make any significance in our daily lives.

The door creaks open and Jinyoung looks at Dongwoo who’s sneezing terribly.

“Colds?”

“Tell me about it,” Dongwoo snickers as he blows his nose and Jinyoung sighs. He wonders if the cold weather brings the same effect on Chansik. He glomps, he’s been missing the younger man for 4 hours now and he still hasn’t replied to his last message of when he’ll be home.

“What are you doing?” Dongwoo asks while removing his coat and searching for a a new sweater. “Where’s Chansik? I thought you two are at the library?”

“His class asked him to stay, they have some Math shit thing,” Jinyoung says and Dongwoo doesn’t fail to notice the annoyance in Jinyoung’s voice. Jinyoung leans against the headboard and places the notebook on the bedside table. “I’m in the middle of composing but ends up with nothing. My paper for Industrial’s done anyway.”

Dongwoo nods, removing his framed glasses off his nose. He changes his clothes in a warmer set and tosses it in the hamper. “So why are you annoyed?”

“I’m not annoyed,” Jinyoung says and Dongwoo nods again as he picks up his bag and sets it on his study table. Jinyoung stares at the wall before him and lets out another heavy sigh.

“He’ll come home soon,” Dongwoo croaks, trying to ease to atmosphere and help his best friend who sucks at everything in terms of love. “Stop putting up a face like that, he’ll get worried when he sees you sulking.”

“I won’t sulk later anymore, when he comes home.” Jinyoung deadpans and Dongwoo rolls his eyes with a small chuckle.

“Pretentious lover boy,” Dongwoo retorts and Jinyoung throws him a pillow.

Dongwoo laughs and leaves out the room while Jinyoung continues to sulk.

(Until Chansik comes home later, and Dongwoo says to Chansik that Jinyoung is in the room sulking. Chansik opens the door and found the older man sleeping with the blanket sprawled on the floor. He sinks in and Jinyoung shifts to make space for him. Chansik tells him not to sulk anymore and Jinyoung just kisses him on the lips.)

+

Chansik had no idea that Junghwan’s is really terrible in Math. In Junghwan’s defence, college students who major in non-math related courses took those courses because they hate math—it should be that simple. In Chansik’s argument, math is basic, everyone should know math. Junghwan should be thankful that Statistics 2 and Economics 3 are not part of the electives or else, he’ll be thinking twice about entering college, Chansik evilly argues in his mind.

He still teaches him anyway, despite the hours wasted on explaining how the properties of addition make any sense in Algebra because Junghwan treats him to food afterwards and Junghwan shares stories about Jinyoung which he enjoys the most.

“Thank you for this Chansik, really,” Junghwan says and Chansik looks at him while sipping the strawberry milk from the carton he’s holding. Chansik nods and looks around Junghwan’s room. It’s just like Jinyoung and Dongwoo’s apartment, but a bit smaller.

“Why did you major in Math anyway?” Junghwan asks bluntly and Chansik places the empty carton on the table. He looks at his books then to the older man.

“Math is the only thing I can do.” Chansik says and Junghwan looks at him joyously. “I mean, I can try sports, or arts but I rather sit and solve equations than play under the sun. If sleep is a major, I would actually choose it over math.”

Junghwan laughs and Chansik beams with him.

“You’re too cute Chansik, that’s why Jinyoung-hyung loves you!” Junghwan chirps and Chansik almost falls from his seat. Junghwan notices this and he quirks his eyebrows in confusion.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No. No, no, no,” Chansik breathes and Junghwan leans closer, “I mean, seriously hyung, there’s nothing wrong.” Chansik defends as his cheeks are warming a deep shade of red.

Junghwan eyes him before saying, “Channie, you can tell anything to me. I’ve known Jinyoung-hyung for three years now, come on.”

Chansik looks at him while folding the tip of the page laid at him. He thinks the librarian will get mad at him for ruining the book but he could care less, this is a matter of life and death situation between him and his heart.

“I don’t think Jinyoung-hyung loves me, _loves me_ ,” Chansik says and Junghwan sees how his eyes wander absently from writings on the book. “I mean, I sometimes feel that... I don’t know, I’m just there because he needs me to be there?”

Junghwan looks at him in silence and Chansik takes it as a sign to continue. “Don’t get me wrong hyung, I enjoy spending time with him. But I don’t know, I just need assurance I guess? I don’t think he loves me the way I love him.”

“For a leader, Jinyoung-hyung is actually stupid,” Junghwan replies and Chansik smiles.

(They continued to talk that night, and Sunwoo came home bringing plastic bag of food from the fraternity house. Chansik falls asleep after eating his dinner. Junghwan tells Sunwoo everything about Chansik’s insecurities and how Jinyoung is one troubled man. The two end up conniving for an evil plan.)

+

It was later the next year, after Chinese New Year, and exams to deal with that Jinyoung finds himself even more troubled because he’s been spending less and less time with Chansik. He gets it at first, thinking that Chansik’s only a freshman, things in college are far more different from high school. However, he can’t help but feel agitated about it since he see Chansik spends more time with Junghwan instead of him, his _actual_ boyfriend.

But he still tries to understand. He knows Junghwan needs Chansik’s help for his math electives and he has to deal with his engineering classes too. So he still understands. He _tries_ to understand.

“Aren’t midterms over already?” Jinyoung asks as he sits on the table where Chansik is waiting for him to eat lunch. “What are you doing?”

Chansik looks up and ruffles his hair. Jinyoung notices the dark bags under his eyes and he sits hurriedly beside the younger man, pushing Chansik’s bangs back. “What time did you sleep last night?”

Chansik smiles a worried smile and lets out a yawn. “Around 2? I don’t know. Our finals are moved this week.” Chansik replies and Jinyoung cups his face.

“I should get you food, what do you want?”

“I’ll get it instead, hyung. You just got here, I’ll do it.” Even before Jinyoung could protest Chansik gets up and dashes to the line to get them food. Jinyoung sighs and he sees Sunwoo approaching him.

“What happened to Chansik?” Sunwoo asks as he settles across Jinyoung on the table.

“He stayed up studying all night last night. He said their exams were moved this week.” Jinyoung says arrogantly and Sunwoo bites his sandwich while eyeing his hyung for quite some time.

“He’s not sleeping over anymore?”

Jinyoung zips his bag open and reaches for his book, a thick book on How Engineering Can Solve Problems and he wonders, how can this course can actually solve his love life problems. “He’s been staying out late with his class in one subject. He says he doesn’t want to disturb me so he opts to go to his dorm instead.”

“Reasonable.”

“Reasonable? We don’t see each other anymore, how can be that reasonable?” Jinyoung asks and Suwoo tries not to laugh at Jinyoung’s childish rant.

“Well, he wouldn’t act like that if he doesn’t really need to leave and attend to other stuff. Besides, what are you yapping at? You love each other, how can that be tested with college courses and nights not sleeping together?”

Jinyoung freezes and he looks at Sunwoo. Sunwoo stares back, munching on his sandwich and raising an eyebrow knowingly. “I still haven’t told him yet.” Jinyoung says in a whisper like manner.

Sunwoo chokes (yet again) and he wipes his lips with his table napkin. “You’re in big trouble man.”

Chansik comes back carrying a tray of Jinyoung’s food and Jinyoung looks at him, “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Chansik places the tray down and slings his bag on his shoulder. He looks at Jinyoung apologetically. “My classmate called. We need to work with this paper, which I totally forgot.” Chansik says hurriedly and Jinyoung holds his hand making him stop. Chansik leans down to kiss his cheek and Jinyoung smiles but fades quickly as Chansik lets go and walks away, outside the cafeteria, outside his sight.

“I swear, he’s avoiding me.”

“And I swear, you’re in big trouble hyung.”

Jinyoung bites his bottom lip and feels his heart sinks at every beat. He should be worried but he’s already troubled and what else can he do? He’s a coward prat when it comes to love.

(That night, Sunwoo tells Junghwan about his conversation with Jinyoung and Junghwan declares to start with the plan. They end up dragging Dongwoo becuase they'll be using Dongwoo and Jinyoung's apartment as the sabotage place.)

+

“I still don’t see how this plan of yours will work, Junghwan,” Dongwoo says as they stand around the man; hazed and drunk, eyes closed and body tormented with glee and alcohol kicking in.

“Isn’t he the most perfect drunk person right now?” Junghwan beams and the othter two roll their eyes.

“How do you know this will work if he’s so drunk?” Sunwoo counters and he slings his bag over his shoulder, ready to flee.

“We all know he’s only brave when he’s drunk,” Junghwan reasons, and Dongwoo winces at the memory of him and Jinyoung making out after losing a couple of rounds of beer pong back in second year.

“Whatever. Let’s leave before Chansik gets here!” Sunwoo tells them as he opens the door and by surprise Chansik is standing right in from of him, hair ruffled from the summer breeze of March and Sunwoo gulps at the beaming face right in front of him.

“Hyung?” Chansik says, eyes peculiar and confused. “What are you doing?” He asks and Sunwoo waves him off with a smile. He says a quickly goodbye and dashes down the hallway. Chansik looks at his other three hyungs. “Is Jinyoung-hyung okay?”

Junghwan pulls Dongwoo with him and Dongwoo nods before patting Chansik’s back. Chansik hears Junghwan say something along the lines of ‘Fighting Chansik’ and ‘He’ll say it now’ as the door closed and Chansik felt dumbstruck.

Chansik tips towards the living room and finds himself surrounded by tin cans and wrappers of food and chips. He eyes the man sitting on the couch and facing the screen with his eyes closed. Chansik sighs and instead, starts picking up the trash. By the looks of it, Jinyoung is awfully drunk and he had never seen Jinyoung drunk in his entire life.

He starts at the table and picks everything, from cans to plastic utensils and puts them inside the plastic bag he found lying on the floor. Chansik stares at the screen and then looks at Jinyoung who is now gazing at him.

“Should I turn it off?”

Jinyoung doesn’t reply but instead pats his laps. “Come over here,” he says firmly yet voice so sultry. However, Chansik might have actually mistaken it as his pleading voice. Chansik stands up, leaving the bag on the floor and about to settle himself beside Jinyoung when the older man grips him by the wrist.

“Sit here,” Jinyoung says, his eyes staring at the Chansik and Chansik can feel his soul slowly tearing apart. For the record, Jinyoung is the playful one in their relationship (if you can call it a relationship, Chansik argues in his mind) and Chansik has always been the shy, freshman—the boyfriend who needs assurance more than anything else.

But this is no time for fun and games, and he surely won’t obey because he’s been trying his best to avoid Jinyoung. Yes, he plans to avoid Jinyoung until Jinyoung collects all his guts to say him that he loves him, which he thinks is utterly impossible. but he still stands on his belief and principle. All he needed is assurance. He’s not asking for it almost every minute of the day. He still wants to treasure the sanctity of the words _I love you_ and he knows hearing it will spoil its meaning but—

“Come here, Channie~” Jinyoung wails, pulling Chansik on his lap but the latter just looks at him. His eyes are confused and lost.

“I don’t want to,” Chansik tries to block and when Jinyoung pulls Chansik’s hand to press a kiss on the his palm, Chansik just melts. Who knew a drunk person can do something like that? Chansik obeys.

He settles himself on Jinyoung’s laps. He straddles him and folds his legs at Jinyoung’s sides. Jinyoung sits up straight and looks at Chansik who’s looking at him uncomfortably. “Hey,” Jinyoung begins and he places his hands on Chansik’s waist.

“You’re drunk,” Chansik says, looking away and he’s slightly ever confused now because he’s getting teary and he’s not really sure why. “You’re drunk, hyung.”

Jinyoung shakes his head and he cups Chansik’s face. If he’s going to say it, say it now and never ever regret, Jinyoung convinces himself. He’s still tipsy, he admits but he’s sober enough to know that he’s aware with whatever will come out from his mouth. He looks at Chansik and smiles at how the man he _loves_ is looking at him with perfect almond like ayes, brown and lovely.

“Will you just please listen,” Jinyoung breathes and Chansik curls a bit, so he can rest his forehead against Jinyoung’s. Chansik nods, and Jinyoung rubs Chansik’s cheeks as he opens his mouth.

“I really, really _really_ love you,” Jinyoung says and he can feel his cheeks warming up.

Chansik’s lips starts to curl and he flashes a wide warm smile. “And I love you too hyung.” Chansik says and Jinyoung grins back at him.

“I’m sorry, for being a coward,” Jinyoung tells him. “I knew all along you needed assurance. I just had no guts.”

Chansik nods before leaning closer and pressing his lips against Jinyoung’s. It’s Chansik’s first time to make the first move and Jinyoung lets him. It started as a chaste kiss, a simple press that suddenly turned intense and Jinyoung grins making the younger took it as a chance and slips his tongue. Jinyoung lets out a soft mewl and Chansik wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s neck.

Jinyoung pulls away and Chansik looks at him, face flustered and catching his breath. He lets out a yawn and feels embarrassed about it. How terribly nice to ruin the moment, Chansik thinks to himself. Jinyoung smiles slyly and presses a kiss on Chansik’s neck. “Sleep? Bed?”

Chansik nods before getting up and pulling Jinyoung in their bedroom.

(When the three were sure that Jinyoung and Chansik had gone to bed, they entered the apartment slowly and Dongwoo peeks in their bedroom.

“He’s drunk! I’m just making sure he doesn’t do anything he’ll regret in the morning,” Dongwoo defends and Sunwoo tries to contain his laugh.

“Jinyoung can sex Chansik, hyung, they can _have_ sex.” Junghwan rolls his eyes and he gains a hard slap on his head from the mother hen.

“Chansik is still a kid,” Dongwoo says as he peeks and sighs in relief when the two are in their pyjamas, nuzzling under the blanket.

“They’ll have to do it soon, boys need that too.” Junghwan says and earns another smack from Sunwoo.)

+

Jinyoung stirs awake, his head banging slightly from hungover. He curses mentally at Junghwan, Sunwoo and Dongwoo making him drink so much, convincing him he needed beer to make him all brave.

He pulls the man sleeping peacefully in his embrace and pulls the blanket closer. Jinyoung kisses Chansik’s head and Chansik quivers and opens his eyes slowly.

“Good morning,” Chansik says sleepily and Jinyoung fixes Chansik’s pyjama top.

“Good morning,” Jinyoung replies and Chansik snuggles to feel more warmth. “Thank goodness it’s Friday. We both don't have classes.” Jinyoung mutters as he tangles his legs with Chansik’s and the younger nods in his neck.

“Hangover?” Chansik asks, eyes still closed and arms wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung lets out a sound of affirmation and Chansik plops his head up. He looks at Jinyoung with his mischievous eyes and licks his lips slowly.

“I know the best cure for that,” Chansik tells him as he leans closer to Jinyoung and presses a kiss on Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung laughs and Chansik presses his lips deeper.

For that moment, everything felt wonderfully perfect. Jinyoung holds him tighter and Chansik clings to him longer, until they would remain by each other’s side forever.

 

 

 


End file.
